The Date
by rainxface
Summary: another cliche from me. But, read if you want major fax. I was bored. Hopefully, if you understand 'major fax' and 'the date', you have the whole story, right there. enjoy.


**Ahh.. Another night with rainxface sitting dully in her chair in the corner of her room. Her laptop is glowing brilliantly and all she wants to do is write. Not sleep, write. The night is still young, and she has many outstanding ideas buzzing around in her mind to sleep.**

**Just a quicky thing I wrote above. Please excuse it if you found it (somehow, and I'll call it **_**miraculously**_**) offensive.**

I searched frantically through my foot high pile of clothes. No where – absolutely no where – could I find my designated outfit. For once in my life, I had actually cared about what an outfit actually looked like and now it had to go and disappear. I checked every where: under my bed, in and out of my clothes pile, in my closet, in my two dressers, in the dirty clothes hamper. Still, the cute black tank with a denim skirt was lost.

I glanced at my alarm clock. Instantly, I regretted looking. The time was approaching fast, and I was outfit-less. This date was getting worse and worse by the second already.

I slumped down onto my bed, head buried in my hands. At first, I merely dismissed the lump I felt where I sat. But then, as the uncomfortable position did not improve, I moved over. And, stupidly, I did not look at what I was sitting on.

"Max?" I heard Fang call from outside my door. He knocked a few times, too. "May I please come in?"

I answered yes without removing my head or hands. The door slid open almost silently. But in the silence the door attempted, Fang walked over to me, sitting on my bed looking gloomy.

"Are you okay, Max?" he asked, stroking what little skin I had accidentally left out on my face of hiding it.

"Yes. Though, I am slightly pissed at myself. I can't find my freaking outfit," I confessed.

"Max, was the outfit with a washed-out denim skirt and a black tank top?" he asked with even his voice smiling/smirking.

"Yes, why?"

"Because there it is, right next to you." I looked up and then to where I had just been sitting.

"Oh, mother –"

--

The whole car ride to the restaurant was about half an hour. And during that half-hour, Fang and I just talked. About anything and everything we could think of.

Fang escorted me to the front of the restaurant, where the waiter then showed us to our seats. The whole room we were in was almost as if it was only Fang and I inside. But another young couple, about our age or so, was stationed in the back of the room, talking amongst themselves.

Fang and I ordered almost immediately. We knew the place and we knew what we wanted. Then, Fang and I began to talk again. And as our debate about life on outer planets ended, Fang dropped down on one knee in front of me. Dwelling in shock, amazement, relief, fear, and excitement, I let him take my left hand.

"Maximum Ride. We have known each other since almost child birth. We have been friends since way beyond memories. We have been best friends since we were the oldest living experiments. We have been going out for nearly five years." Out of the fancy suit he wore, he pulled a velvet black box out. Opening it slowly, he said, "Maximum Ride. I love you. Forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up my vision. I couldn't see anything. The world was focused on wanting to know what my response was. Even I was waiting for my response.

"Yes," I whispered. For the first time, I noticed inside of the black velvet box. The diamonds reflected rainbows on the walls and everywhere. The silver-gold band was slender, though I knew it had to be pretty strong.

Fang delicately slid the ring into place on my hand, a perfect fit.

He kissed me tenderly on the lips, wrapping his arms around me in the process. We pulled away from air, and I said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my beautiful."

**So, there you have it. Another wonderful cliché from rainxface. Well, that's what happens when I start wanting to write a one-shot a night..**

**Well, good night, good morning, good afternoon, good evening.**

**I'm out.**

**-Rainxface**


End file.
